


Cookies

by giraffeofpaper



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeofpaper/pseuds/giraffeofpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little spur-of-the-moment fluffy fic about Gob and Tony making cookies together that was written and inspired all within 45 minutes. It takes place in the time between the "I have feelings for you" moment, and the Cinco de Cuatro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

Gob and Tony were spending time at Tony's apartment, working on their recently discovered friendship. After having admitted that they had some sort of feelings for each other, and that they enjoyed spending their time together, they were trying to figure out what to do with themselves until cinco, where they had made some very ominous and frightening plans.  
  
"You know what I could go for right now?" Gob said, as he sat next to Tony on the couch in Tony's living room.  
  
"What, Gobie?" Tony asked, smiling back at Gob.  
  
"Some cookies!" Gob replied, enthusiastically grinning at Tony. "I _wonder_ where we could get some of those..." He stared expectantly at Tony.  
  
Tony stared back. "Gob, you do realize that my cookie thing is just an illusion, right? I can't just produce cookies out of my skin at any point in time."  
  
"Of... course I knew that, Tony," Gob lied.  
  
"And, I'd be happy to produce some cookies, if only I had some. We could, however, make some. I mean, I'm pretty sure I have all the supplies."  
  
"Same!" Gob said. Gob did not have the supplies. Gob did not know how to cook. Gob didn't even know what supplies were needed to cook cookies, or even what sort of oven a person would use, were they to make cookies.  
  
Tony looked at Gob, and laughed. "Okay," he said. "What the hell, let's make some cookies!"  
  
The two men got up and made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay," Gob said with a smile, "Now, where do you keep the cookie dough?"  
  
"Gobie," Tony said, shaking his head. "You have to actually make the cookie dough. You can't just take it out of the cupboard. It's not something you just buy at the store. Well," he said, "at least it's not something I buy at the store. You know I'm from a family of bakers, right?"  
  
"Same!"  
  
"Your family is made up of bakers? I thought they were business people."  
  
"I mean... it's not something I buy at the store either!"  
  
"Same!"  
  
Tony and Gob looked at each other for a moment, as if to consider what to do next. "So, you have made cookies before?" Tony asked Gob.  
  
"Oh, you know, once or twice, or maybe never... I'm not really sure," Gob answered, brushing the question off.  
  
"Okay," Tony responded, hauling ingredients down from the shelf, and setting the oven to pre-heat. "What's your favourite kind of cookie?"  
  
"I like....chocolate chip!"  
  
"Same!"  
  
"Same!"  
  
"So, let's make some chocolate chip cookies," Tony said. "Okay, can you put the butter and the sugar in this bowl here, while I mix up the dry ingredients?"  
  
This was probably a bad thing to ask Gob to do, but at this point in their relationship, Tony was not aware of many of Gob's incompetencies. Going in the fridge, Gob removed the butter and messily globbed the entire thing into a bowl. "Like this?" he asked, proud of himself.  
  
Tony looked on uneasily. "A little less than that," he said, reaching past Gob to fix up what he had done. "There. More like that. And, about this much sugar," he continued, pouring the sugar in. "Now, you need to mix it up with these beaters here." Tony went to hand Gob the beaters, and then thought better of it. "Actually, why don't I mix this up. It can be a little tricky. Why don't you measure two cups of flour into that bowl over there," he decided.  
  
As Tony began to mix, Gob picked up his water glass, and opened the flour bag. He filled the cup with flour, and poured it into the bowl, only spilling about a quarter of it on the counter, some of which puffed up and coated him with white dust. Feeling successful with the first cup, he grinned widely as he poured a second glass of water into the bowl. "I'm done!" he proclaimed. "Now can we add the candy-sprinkles?"  
  
"Gobie," Tony responded, stopping the mixing for a moment. "There normally aren't candy-sprinkles in chocolate chip cookies."  
  
"But they look so magical! And they're so colourful and delicious!"  
  
"Fine, we can add some candy-sprinkles in," Tony settled. "But not yet." As he spoke to Gob, he gracefully, got an egg from the fridge and added it to the mixture, as well as a bit of vanilla. "We'll just finish mixing this up, and then we can add some dry ingredients. Can you add some baking soda to the mix?"  
  
"Gob went to the fridge, but didn't see anything called baking soda. There was some Pepsi, however, so he went to add that. As he was about to pour it, Tony noticed what was going on, and stopped him. "Wait!" he said. "Not that. It's a powder! It's in the cupb--...you know what, I'll get it." Tony stopped mixing again, and got the powder. "Here," just add a little bit of this..." Gob began shaking the box. "Actually...no, I'll add it."  
  
"Do we need some parmesan cheese? That stuff is really good."  
  
"No, Gobie. Not in cookies. No. Let's just stick to the recipe, okay?"  
  
"But it's really good! Especially with mustard! It's like, all I eat." As Gob spoke, he gestured widely, flinging some flour over Tony, some of which landed on his nose. "Oops, sorry, you got a little flour there..." he said, reaching over to brush the flour off his face. As he brushed, he accidentally got more flour on Tony, as it flew into the air in a clour of white.  
  
"Hey!" Tony said, looking at Gob. "You just got more flour on me!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did! You got some right here," Tony pointed to himself, and then dipped his hand in the bowl of flour. "Right, here," he said, again, pointing to the same place on Gob, and flicking a bit of flour at him."  
  
"Hey! You got flour on me!" Gob complained, ignoring the fact that he was already covered in flour.  
  
"Same!" Tony responded, flicking more flour at him.  
  
This time Gob laughed, and flicked Tony back with more flour. He dug his hand into the bowl, and taking a handful, threw it at Tony. Tony retaliated by throwing a handful back. The two men laughed as they flung flour at each other, the white powder coating their hair, faces, and clothes. This continued on for a few moments, until Gob reached into the bowl at the same time as Tony, and their hands touched.  
  
The two men froze, hands brushing each other in the nearly empty bowl of flour, and they looked at each other.  
  
"I'm covered in flour," Tony said finally.  
  
"Same," Gob replied. He glanced away from Tony for a moment, and then looked back, meeting his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad we're taking things slow."  
  
"Same!" Their hands continued to linger, as they met each others' gazes. There was something beautiful there, but also something very scary.  
  
At the same time, both men removed their hands from the bowl, and began to dust themselves off. "We really made quite a mess, didn't we?" asked Tony.  
  
"Yeah, we'll have to get Maria to come clean it up, won't we?"  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Our maid."  
  
"Oh." Tony looked at Gob. "You know," he said. "I'd totally have some gay sex right now, but I'm all covered in flour."  
  
"Same!" Gob said, brushing the flour off of Tony's cheek. "But we already made plans for cinco, and that's the day after tomorrow, so that's okay."  
  
"Same!" Tony reached to brush the flour off Gob's cheek as well. They both took a step forward, and stared into each others' eyes for long enough that time seemed frozen, and Gob swallowed heavily out of nerves. "How...how about those cookies?" Tony said awkwardly. "I really could go for some cookies!"  
  
"Same!" The moment was over. The flour lay discarded on the kitchen flour, as Tony gently poured new, fresh, ingredients into the bowl, his hand still tingling from Gob's touch. Gob smiled as he watched Tony pour. He couldn't keep his eyes off the flour covered man standing next to him. He laughed, for no reason at all, just out of happiness. "I'm glad we decided to make cookies," he said.  
  
"Same!"  
  
\-------  
  
25 minutes later, Gob and Tony were settled in the living room again, with a warm plate of cookies sitting between them, and a warmth in their hearts that matched the cookies before them.  
  
They were still covered in flour, and their faces were still covered in their silly little grins. But something small had changed.  
  
Perhaps, the feeling was no longer just friendship.


End file.
